Kakushin VGC-1
The VGC-1 (abbreviation for "Vector graphics Gaming Computer-1") is a fanonical 1980s-era video game console. Created and manufactured by Kakushin Gaming, it was Japan's answer to the GCE Vectrex from North America. Details Console The VGC-1 is a tabletop-based gaming console featuring a built-in vector display CRT monitor measuring 12" x 12", slightly larger compared to the Vectrex's 9" x 11" vector monitor. Its technical specifications are about on-par with the Vectrex, but with slightly faster processing speeds and a little bit more ROM and RAM. In addition to a cartridge slot and a set of four controller ports, the system also features an expansion port for a variety of peripherals. Controller: VGJ-3 The VGJ-3 is the VGC-1's standard game controller, and the system comes packaged with one. It is an analog joystick controller with three fire buttons. It is distinguished by a squarish joystick knob with rounded corners, similar in looks to the one on the Sega Master System Control Stick. It is designed to be set and used on flat surfaces. Considering that the VGC-1 is a tabletop-based system, this is befitting. It also has four grippy rubber feet on the underside of its base for this purpose. V-Cassette The VGC-1 uses ROM cartridges dubbed "V-Cassettes" (Japanese: V-カセット V-Kasetto). They have a capacity of 32 KB, like with the Vectrex's own game cartridges. Some V-Cassettes have larger capacities than the standard ones. This is for certain software titles in the system's library that specifically require the use of the VGMM-16 memory module in order to make them playable. List of Peripherals Input Devices *VGJ-3 - Standard joystick controller. *VGJ-2 - Two-button joystick controller. *VGJ-H2 - Handheld joystick controller with two action buttons. *VGJ-A3 - High-end arcade controller with a microswitch joystick and three arcade-style fire buttons. *VGJ-A2 - Arcade controller with a microswitch joystick and two arcade-style fire buttons. *VGKP-N - Numerical keypad for playing more complex games, as well as educational math games. It is also usable with the VHC-1 home computing module. *VG-KB - Keyboard for use with the VHC-1 home computing module. *VGT-3 - An arcade-style trackball controller with three fire buttons. *VGD-2 - An arcade-style dial controller with two action buttons for playing certain kinds of games. *VG-LP - A light pen for use in specialized software titles. *VG-LG - A light gun for use in shooting games. Expansion Port Use *VGMM-16 - A memory expansion module that adds 16K to the system's base memory, to allow for playing higher-capacity games, and is also usable with the VHC-1 home computing module. *VHC-1 - A module that converts the VGC-1 into a home computer. It comes in a bundle with the VG-KB keyboard, tape deck, and VASIC, which is a special version of BASIC for the system. *V-2PC - A module with a cable which allows two VGC-1s to be hooked up to each other for head-to-head competition on certain games, up to eight players depending on the game. *VSSM-1 - Speech synthesis module usable with certain VHC-1 software titles. More to be added External Storage *VHC-T1 - Tape drive for use with the VHC-1 home computing module. *VHC-T2 - Double-deck tape drive for use with the VHC-1 home computing module. *VHC-FD - 5.25 inch floppy disk drive for use with the VHC-1 home computing module. *VHC-DFD - Dual-density 5.25 inch double floppy disk drive. *VHC-FD v.3.5 - A 3.5 inch floppy disk drive that was released as the successor to the earlier 5.25 inch drives. More to be added Software V-Cassette *''Super Squash'' *''Robot Boxer'' *''Cyber Shooting Gallery'' *''Tunnel Blaster'' *''Meteor Crusher'' *''Surf Lifesaving'' *''Formula 10,000'' *''Machine Hunter'' *''Vectoro Fantasio'' *''Tunnel Blaster 2nd'' *''Dogfighter'' *''Super Sniper'' *''Monster Truck Race'' *''The Maze Demo Version'' *''Monster Summoner Demo Version'' *''Monster Summoner 2 Special Demo'' *''The Incredible Climb'' More to be added VHC-1 VASIC *''VASIC v1.0 (pack-in software title with the VHC-1 home computer module) *''VASIC v1.5 Educational/Creativity *''Mathbot'' *''Geography Station'' *''Geometry Jungle'' *''Spelling Spelunking'' *''The Book of Ages: History Made Fun!'' *''Spreadsheet Builder'' *''Vec's Art Studio'' *''Vec's Animation Studio'' *''Vec's Writer'' Games *''The Maze'' *''Return to the Maze'' *''The Maze III'' *''Into the Cube: The Maze 4'' *''Monster Summoner'' *''Monster Summoner 2 Fire Version'' *''Monster Summoner 2 Water Version'' *''Monster Summoner 2 Wood Version'' *''Fleet Tactics'' More to be added Category:Pages by JustAlex93 Category:Console Category:Consoles Category:Video Game Consoles